fiondilversefandomcom-20200213-history
Author's Notes: Character List (Elf, Interrupted 1)
Character List Note: Numbers in parentheses refer to the chapter where a character first appears or is first mentioned even if they later appear in subsequent chapters. If a character is referred to by both their Sindarin and Quenya names, these are listed separately. * - deceased (if a Mortal) or presently residing in Mandos My sincerest thanks to Rhyselle for compiling this list for me. Words are not enough to express my appreciation. **** Elves and Mortals Aegnor – *(mentioned) Finrod’s brother (13) Aicanáro – (mentioned) Quenya form of Aegnor (13) Alassiel Intaroniel (OFC) – Granddaughter of Ingoldo and Tinwetariel, daughter of Intarion and Lirulin (32) Alcareru Lanyamo – Eruanna's father, a weaver (132) Aldarion (OMC) – Junior member of Ingwë’s court, trained in the salle with Glorfindel (92) Aldundil (OMC) – Vorondil’s father (OMC) (73) Almáriel (OFC) – Amarië’s mother, spouse to Castamir (111) Amandil (OMC) – (mentioned) Martandur’s last apprentice who followed Fëanor to Endórë (100) Amarië – Finrod’s betrothed (13) Anardil (OMC) – One of Tulcaner’s thugs who attacked Glorfindel and guided Vorondil to the hunting lodge (50) Andreth – *(mentioned) Edain woman to whom Finrod spoke of the Eldar (28) Angaráto – (mentioned) Quenya form of Angrod (13) Angrod – *(mentioned) Finrod’s brother (13) Arafinwë – High King of the Noldor, the Noldóran, father of Finrod, Aegnor, Angrod and Galadriel, son of Finwë, brother of Ñolofinwë (Fingolfin) and half brother of Fëanor, also called Finarfin, spouse of Eärwen (3) Arafinwion – Son of Arafinwë, Finrod’s patronymic (27) Ardamírë (OMC) – Vanya, fought against Finrod in the first round of the Tournament (118) Arodeth (OFC) – Member of the Tol Eressëan delegation to Tirion, member of the Tol Eressëa Embroiderers’ Guild (26) Artanis – Galadriel's Quenya name (14) Artelemnar (OMC) – Reborn Noldorin vassal of Celegorm, participated in the Kinslaying of Alqualondë and in the Sack of Doriath, Glorfindel’s roommate in Lórien (11) Axantur (OMC) – Master of Ceremonies of Arafinwë’s court (89) Barahir – *(mentioned) Father of Beren, Finrod made an oath to come to his and his heirs’ assistance and gave him the Ring of Barahir, which eventually was passed down to Aragorn (25) Beleg – *Glorfindel and Finrod’s playmate in Mandos, killed by Turin (3) Bëor – *(mentioned) Mortal man, father of Barahir, grandfather to Beren, the first Adan that Finrod ever met (28) Beren – *(mentioned) Mortal man, spouse of Lúthien, father of Dior, grandfather of Eluréd and Elurín (13) Berethiel (OFC) – Gwilwileth’s best friend, assisted in plans to rescue Sador (66) Bronweg (OMC) – (mentioned) Sador’s father, fate unknown (61) Calalindalë (OFC) – Vorondil’s mother (73) Calamandil (OMC) – (mentioned) Baker in Vanyamar, friend of Lindorillë’s father (126) Calandil (OMC) – Chief guard in Arafinwë’s palace (13) Calemmíriel (OFC) – *(mentioned) Sindarin name taken by Ezelmiril, Sador’s grandmother, killed in the sack of Doriath (61) Calmacil (OMC) – Father of Elessairon. Fought against Glorfindel in the first round of the Tournament (34) Castamir (OMC) – Amarië’s father, spouse to Almáriel (111) Celeborn – (mentioned) Spouse of Galadriel, a prince of Doriath (13) Celegorm – *(mentioned) Son of Fëanor, Artelemnar’s liege lord (11) Celepharn – Sindarin form of Artelmnar (11) Cemendur Mastano (OMC) – Sorondil and Lindorillë’s father, a baker (132) Círdan – (mentioned) The Shipwright of the Grey Havens (130) Cirion (OMC) – Sinda, fought against Ingwion in the first round of the Tournament, was one of Arafinwë's captains during the War of Wrath (118) Denethor (OMC) – Nandorin ellon participating in the archery Tournament (130) Denweg (OMC) – (mentioned) Beleg’s father, fate unknown (136) Dior – *(mentioned) Son of Beren and Lúthien, heir of Elu Thingol, last King of Doriath, father of Eluréd and Elurín, killed in the Sack of Doriath by the Fëanorionnath (4) Eärendil – (mentioned) The Mariner, son of Tuor and Idril, grandson of Turgon, father of Elrond and Elros, spouse of Elwing, Bearer of the Silmaril (1) Eärnur (OMC) – Journeyman Lóriennildo, friend of Finrod (51) Eärnur (OMC) – *(mentioned) Voronwë’s childhood friend, who died at his side at the Kinslaying of Alqualondë (20) Eärwen – Finrod’s mother, spouse of Arafinwë, the Noldotári (13) Ecthelion – *(mentioned) Lord of the House of the Fountain in Gondolin, Glorfindel's friend, dies defeating Gothmog, Lord of the Balrogs (92) Edrahil – *(mentioned in author’s note) One of Finrod’s companions who died in Sauron’s dungeons, protecting Beren (13) Elemmacar (OMC) – Quenya form of Gilvagor (26) Elemmírë (OFC) – Fosterling to King Ingwë’s court, twin to Elessairon (31) Elennen (OMC) – Teleri soldier who accompanied Laurendil to Kortirion to rescue Sador (66) Elenwë – *Spouse of Turgon, died during the trek across the Grinding Ice (3) Elessairon (OMC) – Fosterling to King Ingwë’s court, twin to Elemmíre (31) Elessoron Aranwion (OMC) – Ellon, Archery champion of the Winter Solstice Tourney, "Beloved Quingaráto" (95) Elindis (OFC) – Queen of Vanyamar, spouse of Ingwë, mother of Ingwion and Indil (92) Elmo – (mentioned) Brother to Olwë who did not come to Aman at the Summoning, grandfather to Celeborn (canon does not give details on Celeborn’s forbears) (15) Elrond Peredhel – (mentioned) Son of Elwing and Eärendil, great grandson of Beren and Lúthien, twin brother of Elros (26) Elros Tar-Minyatur – *(mentioned) First King of Númenor, son of Eärendil and Elwing, twin brother to Elrond Peredhel (109) Elu Thingol – *(mentioned) Brother of Olwë and Elwë, ruler of Doriath, spouse of Melian, killed by dwarves over the possession of the Silmaril and the necklace of the Dwarves (11) Eluréd – *Twin brother of Elurín, son of Dior and Nimloth, grandson of Beren and Lúthien, great grandson of Elu Thingol and Melian, abandoned in the forest at age 7 by Maehdros and Maglor’s Kinslayers (4) Elurín – *Twin brother of Eluréd, son of Dior and Nimloth, grandson of Beren and Lúthien, great grandson of Elu Thingol and Melian, abandoned in the forest at age 7 by Maehdros and Maglor’s Kinslayers (4) Elwë – (mentioned) Elu Thingol, King of Doriath, spouse of the Maia Melian (15) Elwing – (mentioned in author’s note) Mother of Elrond and Elros, wife of Eärendil, daughter of Dior and Nimloth (11) Ercassë (OFC) – Friend of Amarië, fosterling to King Ingwe’s court (25) Eregil (OMC) – *(mentioned) One of Laurendil’s Dorthonion ranger scouts, tricked Laurendil into peeling and chopping onions for a stew (24) Ereinion Gil-Galad – (mentioned) High King of the elves in Endórë (130) Eruanna (OFC) – Elleth who tried to sneak into the tourney encampment, cousin to Oromendil (113) Ezelmiril (OFC) – *(mentioned) Netilmírë’s daughter (16) Fëanáro – *(mentioned) Quenya name for Fëanor, who created the Silmarils and rebelled against the Valar, leading the Noldor to Middle-earth, Kinslayer (15) Fëanorionnath – *(mentioned) Sindarin collective name for the Sons of Fëanor (20) Finda – Finrod’s childhood nickname (28) Findaráto – Quenya form of Finrod (3) Findecáno – *(mentioned) Quenya form of Fingon (78) Findegil (OMC) – Sinda, fought against Aldundil in the first round of the Tournament (118) Findis – Oldest daughter of Finwë and Indis (32) Finduilas – *Glorfindel and Finrod’s playmate in Mandos, died when Nargothrond was overrun by Morgoth’s forces, Finrod’s grand niece (3) Fingolfin – *(mentioned) Finrod’s uncle, died in Endórë (78) Fingon – *(mentioned) Finrod’s cousin, died in Endórë (78) Finrod – King of Nargothrond, Haryon of the Noldóran, gwador of Glorfindel and Sador (3) Galadhonion (OMC) – Sinda who bet 3 bows that Finrod and Glorfindel would fight in the final match (126) Galadriel – (mentioned) Finrod’s sister, married to Celeborn of Doriath (13) Gilaneth (OFC) – Reborn Sinda on Tol Eressëa, can climb up but can’t climb down (26) Gilvagor (OMC) – Member of the Tol Eressëan delegation to Tirion (26) Gilvor (OMC) – (mentioned) Initiated Glorfindel into the Sindarin warrior society (25) Glassiel (OFC) – *(mentioned) Mithlas’ wife, in Mandos (58) Glorendil – Sindarin form of Laurendil’s name (26) Glorfindel – The Balrog-Slayer, Lord of the House of the Golden Flower, gwador to Finrod and Sador (1) Gwilwileth (OFC) – Haldir’s wife (62) Haldir (OMC) – Reborn Noldo on Tol Eressëa (62) Hallas (OMC) – Sinda, fought against Aldarion in the first round of the Tournament (118) Hallatiro Pelendurion – Quenya form of Haldir, son of Pelendur (90) Helyanwë – Quenya form of Ninniach (61) Húrin – *(mentioned) Mortal man, father of Túrin, captured by Morgoth’s minions at the Battle of Unnumbered Tears (89) Idril – (mentioned) Daughter of Turgon and Elenwë, spouse of Tuor, mother of Eärendil, ultimate fate unknown (1) Ilissë (OFC) – Veryandur's mother (132) Indil (OFC) – (mentioned in author's note) Daughter of Ingwë and Elindis (32) Inaglaurë (OMC) – Elindis and Ingwë’s grandson, twin brother of Ingaranel (95) Ingaranel (OFC) – Elindis and Ingwë’s granddaughter, twin sister of Inglaurë (95) Ingoldo (OMC) – Tinwetariel’s husband, brother of Ingwë (32) Ingwë – Ingweron, High King of the Vanyar, spouse of Elindis, father of Ingwion and Indil (31) Ingwion (OMC) – Son of Ingwë, Haryon to Ingwë, friend to Glorfindel (34) Intarion (OMC) – *(mentioned) Alassiel’s father, Lirulin’s husband, killed during the War of Wrath (36) Itarildë – Quenya form of Idril (14) Lassezel (OMC) – Vanyar lord that Vorondil attacked for grabbing Finrod, at the beginning of the tournament (105) Laurefindil – Quenya name for Glorfindel (11) Laurendil Rialcarion (OMC) – Vassal of Finrod in Middle-earth, captain of the Orod-nuin-elenath Company, Dorthonian ranger, apprentice Lóriennildo (23) Lindórië (OFC) – Ingwë’s steward (74) Lindorillë (OFC) – Elleth who tried to sneak into the tourney encampment, sister to Sorondil (113) Lirillë (OFC) – (mentioned) Queen of Alqualondë, spouse of Olwë and mother of Eärwen (105) Lirulin (OFC) – Alassiel’s mother (35) Lómion (OMC) – Fosterling to King Ingwë’s court (31) Lossellë (OFC) – Member of Arafinwë’s court, spouse of Pelendur, mother of Haldir (90) Lótemalda (OFC) – (mentioned) Mistress of Pages in Arafinwë's court (122) Lúthien – *(mentioned) Daughter of Elu Thingol and Melian, wife of Beren (13) Macalaurë – Quenya form for Maglor, one of the seven sons of Fëanor (27) Maedhros – *(mentioned) Son of Fëanor, lost a hand when rescued by Fingon from imprisonment by Morgoth (11) Maeglin – *(mentioned) Betrayer of Gondolin to Morgoth (92) Maglor – (mentioned) Son of Fëanor, fostered Elrond and Elros after the sack of the Havens at the Mouths of Sirion (11) Mallor (OMC) – *(mentioned) Calemmiriel’s husband, Sador’s grandfather, killed in the sack of Doriath (61) Manwen (OFC) – Laurendil’s wife, apprentice to Irmo and Estë (24) Mardillë (OFC) – Elleth of Arafinwë’s court, friend to Sador (90) Margil (OMC) – Ellon at the Blue Dolphin Inn, watched for "reinforcements" for Netilmirë in Tavrobel after Sador’s kidnapping (65) Marilla (OFC) – Vanyarin Elleth participating in the archery Tournament (130) Martandur (OMC) – Jewel smith in Vanyamar, owned the horse Glorfindel stole, Glorfindel’s master during the three months of his thralldom (95) Meneldil (OMC) – Master Loriennildo, almost killed by Mithlas in a blood trance, arrogant (52) Meneldur (OMC) – One of Ingwë’s court guards (123) Menelgileth (OFC) – Mistress of the Tol Eressëan Weavers’ Guild, one of the plotters of Sador’s kidnapping (66) Míriel (OFC) – Lóriennildë who counseled Glorfindel in Lórien (12) Míriel (OFC) – Spouse of Martandur (96) Mithlas (OMC) – Sindarin ellon who is a patient in Lórien, went into blood trance (52) Morinquar Alassardion (OMC) – Vanyarin lord who accosts Aldundil and Vorondil at the Tournament (140) Netilmírë Cemenariel (OFC) – Master of the Guild of Potters in Tirion, Sador’s great grandmother (16) Niélë (OFC) – Elleth at Nienna’s home, making a design for a project for the Valië (83) Nimloth – *(mentioned in author’s note) Wife of Dior, Mother of Eluréd and Elurín, killed during the sack of Doriath (4) Ninniach (OFC) – (mentioned) Sador’s little sister, whom he died protecting, fate unknown (12) Ninquelótë Manwendiliel (OFC) – Elleth, Sword champion of the Winter Solstice Tourney, "Beloved Macilarátë" (95) Ñolofinwë – *(mentioned) Quenya form of Fingolfin (78) Olwë of Alqualondë – Finrod’s maternal grandfather, King of the Teleri of Aman (15) Olwen (OFC) – (mentioned) Beleg’s mother, sister of Olwë, fate unknown (136) Orodreth – *(mentioned) Nephew of Finrod, son of Angrod, father of Finduilas, ruled Nargothrond when Finrod left with Beren (26) Oromendil (OMC) – Ellon who tried to sneak into the tourney encampment, cousin to Eruanna (113) Pelendur (OMC) – Member of Arafinwë’s court, spouse of Lossellë, father of Haldir (13) Pityahuan – Quenya, "Little Hound," nickname or epessë given to Arafinwë when he was apprenticed to the Elder King (68) Rananur (OMC) – Journeyman Lóriennildo (58) Region (OFC) – Fought against Gilvagor in the first round of the Tournament (118) Rialcar (OMC) – (mentioned) Father of Laurendil, councilor to Arafinwë (23) Rían (OFC) – (mentioned) Sador’s mother, fate unknown (61) Rúmil (OMC) – (mentioned) Blacksmith in Vanyamar, friend of Lindorillë’s father (126) Rúmilion (OMC) – Ellon of Arafinwë’s court, friend to Sador (90) Russafindil (OMC) – Lóriennildo (59) Sador (OMC) – Reborn Sindarin potter, killed in the Sack of the Havens at the Mouths of Sirion while protecting his younger sister, Glorfindel’s roommate in Lórien, Ward of the Noldóran (11) Saeros – *Glorfindel and Finrod’s playmate in Mandos, his death is attributed to Túrin (3) Sérener (OMC) – Guard in Ingwë’s court (95) Séretur Samno (OMC) – Veryandur's father, a carptenter (132) Serindë (OFC) – Elleth of Arafinwë’s court, friend to Sador (90) Sorondil (OMC) – Ellon who tried to sneak into the tourney encampment, brother to Lindorillë (113) Sorondilmë (OFC) – Jewel smith, cousin to Martandur (99) Sorontor (OMC) – Chamberlain to Ingwë (31) Súlimondil (OMC) – Insulted the Edain when Glorfindel had the flashback to the Nirnaeth Arnediad (121) Súrendilmë (OFC) – Oromendil's mother (132) Teleporno – Telerin Quenya form of Celeborn (16) Tinwetariel (OFC) – Sister-in-law of King Ingwë, High King in Vanyamar (30) Tulcandil (OMC) – Chief guard at Valacar’s encampment (123) Tulcaner (OMC) – Servant of Ingoldo, attacked Glorfindel (49) Tuor – (mentioned) Mortal man, Messenger of Ulmo to Turgon, spouse of Idril, son in law of Turgon, father of Eärendil, ultimate fate unknown (2) Turgon – *(mentioned) Exiled Noldo, King of Gondolin, spouse of Elenwë (14) Túrin – *(mentioned in author’s note) Mortal man, son of Húrin, friend of Beleg Cúthalion (Strongbow) (11) Turindil – Name used by Beleg Cúthalion (Strongbow) in the archery Tournament (130) Turucáno – Quenya form of Turgon (14) Urundil (OMC) – Noldorin soldier who accompanied Laurendil to Kortirion to rescue Sador (66) Valacar (OMC) – Fought against Haldir in the first round of the Tournament (118) Valandil (OMC) – Noldo at the Gates of Reunion, awaiting his granddaughter’s release (13) Valandur (OMC) – Findis’ husband, Ingwë's chief loremaster (34) Vánandur (OMC) – (mentioned) A wood carver in Eldamas who took in Beleg upon his release from Mandos (136) Vanyafindë Mancar (OMC) – Oromendil's father, a trader (132) Vëantur (OMC) – Aldarion’s sparring partner in the salle (92) Veryandur (OMC) – Ellon who tried to sneak into the tourney encampment (113) Vorondil (OMC) – fosterling to King Ingwë's court, son of Aldundil and Calalindalë, thrall to Finrod (31) Vorondil Herendilion (OMC) – *(mentioned) Calalindalë’s betrothed, Aldundil’s brother, killed in the War of Wrath (128) Voronwë – Quenya form of Sador (11) Voronwë (OMC) – *(mentioned) Netilmírë’s husband, killed in the Kinslaying at Alqualondë (20) Wilwarin – Quenya from of Gwiwileth (butterfly) (62) Yavalda (OFC) – Sorondil and Lindorillë’s mother (132) Yellánië (OFC) – Eruanna's mother (132) Valar, Maiar and Other Beings Aiwendilmë (OFC) – Maia, of the People of Nienna (85) Aulë – Vala, The Worldmaker, one of the Aratar, also known as Mahal (the Maker) to the Dwarves (20) Calimo (OMC) – Maia, of the People of Námo (4) Cemendillë (OFC) – Chief Maia of the People of Yavanna (7) Eonwë – Chief Maia of the People of Manwë, Lord Manwë’s Herald, and Keeper of the Book of Oaths (39) Erunáro (OMC) – Maia, of the People of Manwë, twin brother to Manveru in the Thought of Ilúvatar (39) Estë – Valië, the Gentle, spouse of Irmo (2) Fionwë (OMC) – Maia, of the People of Manwë who escorts Ingwë to Taniquetil after Manwë and the Valar sang the lullaby (38) Gothmog – *(mentioned) Lord of the Balrogs, killed by Ecthelion of the Fountain at the sack of Gondolin (124) Ilmarë – Chief Maia of the People of Varda (108) Ilúvatar – Eru, God (1) Ingil (OMC) – Maia, of the People of Irmo (101) Irmo – Vala, Lord of Dreams, Lord of Lórien, spouse of Estë the Gentle (4) Manwë – Vala, Súlimo, Lord of the Breath of Arda, the Elder King and Chief of the Aratar, spouse of Varda (2) Manveru (OMC) – Maia, of the People of Manwë, twin brother to Erunáro in the Thought of Ilúvatar (39) Maranwë (OMC) – Chief Maia of the People of Námo, brother to Tiutalion in the Thought of Ilúvatar (39) Marilliën (OFC) - Maia, of the People of Nienna (85) Melian – Maia, of the People of Irmo and Vána, Spouse of Elu Thingol, Queen of Doriath, Finrod’s great-aunt, mother of Lúthien (58) Morgoth – (mentioned) Sindarin name for Melkor, the Fallen Vala, the original Dark Lord (12) Námo – Vala, Lord of Mandos, Keeper of the Halls of the Dead, one of the Aratar, spouse of Vairë (1) Nessa – Valië, spouse of Tulkas (42) Nienna – Valië, Lady of Pity, one of the Aratar, sister to Námo and Irmo in the Thought of Ilúvatar (12) Olóremmárië (OFC) – Maia, of the People of Irmo (82) Olórin – Maia, of the People of Manwë, attendant to Glorfindel and others in Mandos (4) Oromë – Vala, Lord of Forests, one of the Aratar, known as Araw and Tauron by the Sindar. (40) Ossë – Maia, of the People of Ulmo (32) Roimendil (OMC) – Maia, of the People of Oromë, helped rescue Sador from the Tol Eressëan kidnappers(65) Salmar – Chief Maia of the People of Ulmo (47) Sauron – (mentioned) Fallen Maia, Morgoth's lieutenant, becomes the new Dark Lord during the Second and Third Ages (27) Therindë (OFC) – Chief Maia of the People of Vairë (134) Thorondor – Lord of Eagles, bore Glorfindel’s body up from the chasm into which he fell when he killed the Balrog (34) Tindomerel (OFC) – Maia, of the People of Námo (45) Tiutalion (OMC) – Maia, of the People of Nienna, brother to Maranwë in the Thought of Ilúvatar (83) Tulkas – Vala, Astaldo, spouse of Nessa (42) Uinen – Maia, one the People of Ulmo, spouse of Ossë (32) Ulmo – Vala, Lord of Waters, one of the Aratar (16) Vairë – Valië, The Weaver, Spouse of Námo (17) Vána – Valië, Ever-young, spouse of Oromë (42) Vanimeldë (OFC) – Maia, of the People of Námo (4) Varda – Valië, Elentári, Queen of Stars, The Star Kindler, one of the Aratar, spouse of Manwë (4) Yáravinyon – Alias used by Lord Manwë when he cared for Glorfindel in the caves on Taniquetil after Glorfindel was assaulted and kidnapped (69) Yavanna – Valië, Giver of Fruits, Valië, Kementári, Queen of the Earth, one of the Aratar, spouse of Aulë, (7) Category:Elf, Interrupted Category:Character lists